creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sloshedtrain
Welcome to my talk. ARCHIVES: 1 Hi, this is Chaddar. You sent me a message that I should read the rules when I first joined, so I tried to do that. I clicked on Site Rules and then on the first header: "General Rules and Conduct" and there was nothing but "Todo placeholder for protection". So... where are the actual rules? Sorry for the inconvience. The wiki is currently under maintence. I'll go and dig up the blogs of the rules. Sloshedtrain 02:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Pasta Quaity: Here Mark for Review: Here Article Listing and OC Rule: Here Unfinished Pastas: Here Spam Pages: Here Genre Violations: Here What happens if you break one of these rules: Here Hey. Sorry, I am new to this stuff, so how do I put it in user submissions? Use Heading 2 You go to user submission and alphapetaical place your name using the Heading 2. And link your pasta. Sloshedtrain 17:33, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Sloshedtrain, An error occured while I was editing my creepypasta Test Chamber 319. I wrote half of the story and publish and added it to the user submissions and things of that nature and then left. I came back later in the day to finish it. After I did it was fully published for awhile and when I checked again it was back to where it was when I published it originally. Please help me in any way you can. Stickshows 18:23, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Forget what I wrote I fixed it. :) Stickshows 18:36, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Sloshedtrain 19:10, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry 'bout any trouble, mate. I'll be more careful with my article listing next time. Moustacheman11 04:03, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey After unblocking someone, check the and find an entry that says "Autoblocked because your IP Belongs to (person that you unblocked)" and lift that block. TL;DR Remember to lift the autoblock too, if you dont, the users IP Address will still be blocked Bill9929 (talk) 16:40, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. Sloshedtrain 19:17, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ok I am srry I was told to add cadagories to my pages so that is what I am doing. I have been makeing soo many mistakes since I started and it hasn't been a week.Tiff1234 00:13, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you :) Hey, i just wanted to say Thank you for deleting that random post about me, Thing is there's still a post up on this site somewhere, And i think its from the same guy. Post that was deleted - Johnny Raptur3 - Raptur3Musik Is EVIL Hes Not Going To Stop! - Creepypasta Wiki And to answer your question. Guilt Trip was a pass along song for my mother who died. Not at all made to "Hurt People" in any way shape or form. Thank you for deleting the post. Johnny Raptur3. Ok. Sloshedtrain 01:46, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sorry about the catagory issue, I didn't check my talk page until after I was blocked. I know that itsn't an excuse for not reading the rules, not checking catigories, etc...just wanted to say sorry. AvalancheO 19:45, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Did you happen to notice... If Specter in the Glass Factory and The Phone Call were already added to the Article Listing? 'Cause sometimes my computer acts up and I swear I added them last night :P Also... my ADD totally didn't get the better of me and I totally didn't read your whole user page. But why did you tell me to watch out XD Mr.Zalgopasta 01:43, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh, because when people add it to the article listing. The press the "To an External Link". When they do this The Orphaned pages doesn't count them as linked. Sloshedtrain 01:52, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ohhh that makes sense :P Mr.Zalgopasta 01:54, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Eh, please help? Hey, erm, you might not WANT to answer this, but, can you help me make up topics that people will enjoy reading? Like seirsouly, no one will read my FireRed Creepypasta, it was just plain horrible, lol. Still, if you could help me or send me a list of things people will enjoy reading, nothing sexual, that would be great. Thanks! Love, Lyceum514 05:58, January 26, 2012 (UTC)Lyceum514 Hey uh, can you do something for me? Please? I need you to kinda delete my two Creepypasta. I have come up with a better idea for one (check my blog) so please delete them. I don't wanna get hate crap, lol. Thanks. Love, Lyceum514 03:47, January 28, 2012 (UTC)Lyceum514 Done Bill9929 (talk) 05:03, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I believe you have left me a message about me not being able to finish something so i was banned from writing for a day...Well i am quite baffled by this. What did i not finish? was it the article Call of Duty:sally's revenge? if that is it, i will gladly finish that. I have been busy recently and have not found the time for updating it. if not, please tell me otherwise. in case i do not get a response, email me. Stephen.graves12@hotmail.com. Need Help? With the Article Listing, Sloshy? Mr.Zalgopasta 22:39, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I always need help with the article listing. I'll to see one day when I no longer have to update the article listing. Sloshedtrain 23:36, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey its me again. regarding my article Call of duty:sally's revenge, how do i upload that to article listing? Come to chat, We need to talk. "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them Linkstar 05:00, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Sloshy! Y U KNOW TAKE BREAK???? Seriously if you need help with the article listing leave an assignment on my talk page. I just checked the orphaned pages to see if there was anything you hadn't gotten to yet. You ended up beating me to adding it on everything. Take a break bro. Leave it to me. (Just let me know anytime after 4:30 k?) Mr.Zalgopasta 23:22, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I officaly will take a break from the article listing. Sloshedtrain 00:55, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I have a quick question. Should I add the flat out bad, gonna-get-baleeted-in-ten-minutes pastas or should I not even bother? Mr.Zalgopasta 23:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Add them anyway. Sloshedtrain 00:40, February 5, 2012 (UTC) kk Mr.Zalgopasta 01:03, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok,So I'm really new to this site.How do I do article listing? 1dollar.wav safe to analyze? I've been thinking of analyzing 1dollar.wav but is this safe to download? Y2FlY2kgc3VyZGlzIG11dGlz 18:46, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi sloshy its pasta lover here. I'm really sorry for not updating my article listing at all since joining. I've been really sick and i'm busy with family and my reletives are in town too and I want to spend some time with them. I really never got the time. I just wanted to say sorry and i'll be updating. :-) Sincerly, Ilovecreepypasta Thanks for helping me with the article listing thing. :3 Sorry About my pasta titled ??? and it not being in the article listing... I kind of couldn't added it since it has no letters or numbers so I didn't know where to add it. Troll pasta I'm wondering if I'm allowed to make a troll pasta. Not a horrible troll pasta, of course, just a normal one. Me? The chosen one? They chose me! And I didn't even graduate from fucking high school. 05:27, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you are allowed. Just make it funny. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 06:16, February 22, 2012 (UTC) AL I'm sorry if I added the same exact things you did. I just didn't know that you would update it as soon as you did :P Just lettin' you know if something comes up twice. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:02, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Ol :P Sloshedtrain 00:04, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Ehhhhhh... Sloshy? I just wanted to know how one makes a poll. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 02:08, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :See . Bill9929 (talk) 02:09, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry Bill. Sloshy just gave me a step-by-step. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 02:12, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Did I Miss A Shitstorm? 'Cause I've only been gone for a matter of hours and I've seen a few M4D's. It kinda makes me feel like I'm droppin' the ball on the adminship ^_^ I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:37, February 25, 2012 (UTC) There is always a shitstrom, believe me. Sloshedtrain 23:39, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm done with my break and if noticed you've started hatin on me. What did I do? My Poll Can you fix my poll on Talk:The Flag Man? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 16:12, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, i just fixed it. Remember that you have to use the on it too. Bill9929 (talk) 16:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi sloshy,pastalover here. I was reading your profile and I read at the bottom it said "you better watch out ILCP". What was that for? What did I do? Did I do something wrong? Ilovecreepypasta 23:36, February 29, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta :That was the varriable. Bill9929 (talk) 23:49, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :^^This, its a code. It will show the username of the user that vists my page. Sloshedtrain 23:57, February 29, 2012 (UTC) So im pretty much new to this "internet wiki" stuff Hi by the way Like I was saying im new and dont understand a couple of things for example when I tried to read some site rules pages, the only thing that was writted was "Todo placeholder for protection" update: I can read most of the rules, still cant the general ones though Recolector22 09:45, March 1, 2012 (UTC)yep, quite the noobster My ban is over Hey sloshedtrain, you banned me cause i forgot to put my pasta in the article listing. i promise i just forgot it, cause i havent made a pasta in a while. anyways, my block is over now, but i am still blocked. can you fix it for me please? CreepyStoryTeller 13:41, March 15, 2012 (UTC)CreepyStoryTeller uhh, you know what? nevermind. CreepyStoryTeller 13:42, March 15, 2012 (UTC)CreepyStoryTeller Hey "Sloshy" can you please put back my "Herobrine?" page? i will make major edits of the capitalization and put it in the listing.ConsiderItCrafted 16:57, March 15, 2012 (UTC)ConsiderItCrafted Sure. Sloshedtrain 21:35, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Then when are you going to put it back or do i have to do it?ConsiderItCrafted 21:01, March 17, 2012 (UTC)ConsiderItCrafted it's not even a troll pasta, damn it! do you guys like to discourage people who are new to this page? damn it! Strongarm 01:03, March 22, 2012 (UTC)Armstrong I want to delete my page Hey Sloshy, could you tell me how to delete my recent pasta? I think, also, that it was pretty fucked up, and cliche, and way too short. So, tell me how to delete my page, please. HM96 ROCK SMASHER 03:47, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure. But only admins can deleted pages. Link me the page. Sloshedtrain 04:44, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm new here and I feel dumb but I think I submit something wrongly. I thought I was honestly editing my profile and aparently submit something like User:Kami.Kitty. I'm not sure WHAT that is but if it's something i shouldn't have edited sorry. Kami.Kitty 03:31, March 23, 2012 (UTC)Kami Really? I've been mentioned on 23 profiles. As a welcoming and otherthings. Am I really that popular? hello King of creepers 01:39, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I apologise for my mistake with the article listing thing, however i don't quite understand how to do it.Wadster97 01:15, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I have to say... You're pretty awesome, especially so since you started doing all the AL stuff(which was like a bajillion years ago) DAMNED KIDS! 22:40, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Why thank you. Sloshedtrain 23:19, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Ruh oh! It seems like I added the "Flagged For Deletion" category to a page, but I'm not an admin so I'm not allowed to add it. Should I remove it or leave it (since you put it there in the first place)? 20:29, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Remove it and why aren't you admin. Damn you cleric. Sloshedtrain 20:33, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh... my... gosh... What is up with that pic on your profile page?! That is totally innapropiriate! orly. And sign your posts. Sloshedtrain 19:18, April 4, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks for the welcome... but I can't get past that picture on your profile page. It's totally innapropriate!RavenWalker 19:19, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I'll think about getting rid of it. Sloshedtrain 19:21, April 4, 2012 (UTC)